Flesh for Fantasy
by brienandrea20
Summary: The threesome Sarah thought she wanted to partake in with Jareth doesn't turn out as planned. Rated M for a reason. A ONE SHOT of the game that Sarah and Jareth were getting into at the end of my other story, Drink On It.


**Hello, everyone! So this story is just a one-shot follow up to my other story Drink on It. Just a brief continuation of S+J's 'game.' The title of the story is (clearly) inspired by Billy Idol's song of the same name. He's 61 and still looks hot, at least to me. And he sounds great in concert still! Anyway, well I hope you enjoy this short story. Lemons near the end ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Labyrinth nor am I reaping any profits off these stories. All characters are owned by Jim Henson, et al.**

* * *

"Game on," Sarah said after she clinked her glass with Jareth's.

He stared in awe at the woman he had come to love with such fervor; her jade green eyes had a mischievous look to them and he still couldn't quite believe Sarah was ready to indulge in this lust ridden fantasy with him. He knew she had been with women before, but he wasn't sure what to think about sharing Sarah with someone else, woman or not. Of course a huge part of him craved to see Sarah intertwined and impassioned with another woman- he was like any other male who got hot and bothered by the idea. But he was also the jealous type, and he wanted all her pleasure and orgasms belonging to him. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, and this game sounded like a bad one, he thought. He didn't think she'd actually want to go through with this, but he also hadn't said no because who was he to deny Sarah's wants and needs? _Damnit all to Hades; just this one time_.

"Since you seem so inclined to do this…are there _rules_ to this game?" Jareth asked Sarah as he leaned back in his chair at the bar and crossed his arms.

"What do you mean?" she inquired, scrunching her eyebrows.

"I mean, is there going to be a time limit? Are we allowed to choose any female in the entirety of this vicinity? Does the woman have to be a certain age, smoker, non-smoker, etc.?"

"Oh. Um…okay," Sarah pondered. "Definitely non-smoker, you know how much I hate smoking. Around my age, preferably; nothing below twenty five. We'll give each other two hours total which includes finding someone, striking up a conversation, and making the moves. We're limited to this lounge, and the other restaurant in the hotel, but no going outdoors. And please try choosing someone who is attractive and mature, you have weird taste sometimes."

Jareth put his hands on his chest in a defensive manner. "Me? The last time we were here together, you were about five minutes away from fucking some idiot who couldn't even handle his drink."

Sarah smiled and sipped her drink casually, shrugging off Jareth's attempt to insult her. "Cole? He was pretty cute, actually," she said.

Narrowing his eyes, Jareth scoffed at her comment. "Whatever you say, Precious. So. When shall we begin this silly… _game?_ Hmm?" He just wanted to get this over with.

Sipping the remainder of her drink, Sarah brushed her hair behind her shoulder and sat up straight, as if readying herself for this challenge. "Now, actually. Don't forget- two hours, and whoever seduces a girl first and convinces her to join our ménage à trois wins. Okay? We'll reconvene with our prize in the room at, or before, twelve am. Happy hunting, babe." She winked and stood from the bar to go wander off on her own.

Jareth mumbled to himself about how ridiculous this all was when Sarah left his sight. Where the hell was she going, anyway? How did they even get here? Oh right, because he had to boast about his seduction skills; he should have known Sarah would compare her own skills to his. She was so competitive that way. Jareth ordered another scotch from the bartender before making any attempts to find a woman. Quite frankly, he wasn't interested in hitting on another female without Sarah nearby; it made him feel like he was cheating on her, even though he obviously wasn't. This was her idea after all. That horny woman will be the death of him.

When he got his second scotch about fifteen long minutes later, Jareth suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and a body brushing against him as the person sat down in the stool next to him. He thought it was Sarah for a moment, and couldn't help but praise the Gods that she had changed her mind about this whole endeavor. However, when he looked to his right, he noticed it was someone else.

"Hi," was all the woman said with flirty eyes.

Jareth was internally squirming now. Yes, she was obviously very beautiful in her own right; she had chocolate brown hair, a little shorter than Sarah's, and it looked like she had some soft caramel highlights strewn in as well. Her blue eyes were captivating, especially since they contrasted nicely with her olive complexion. Jareth noticed the tight black dress she wore as well, which showed off her cleavage, but he couldn't help criticize the fact that they were smaller than Sarah's, even with her pushup bra. She had to be at least twenty five, maybe a tad younger.

In the past he would have loved nothing more than to be hit on by a woman like this and have his wicked way with her, but ever since he had been with Sarah, there wasn't a single living soul who could even compare to her, no matter how physically attractive they appeared to be. And while a threesome was always fun to partake in, he hated the way this one was turning out thus far. Why he and Sarah couldn't have just agreed to find someone together and let it happen organically annoyed him to no end. Now here he was, being hit on by another without Sarah's presence.

And that's when it hit him: he should take advantage of this opportunity, and _beat_ Sarah at her own game! Surely if he won this challenge, it would anger her and she'd be disinterested all together. He knew Sarah thought she had this in the bag. But she should never doubt him, for he didn't even have to try; women always came to him, case in point. He also knew Sarah hated to lose at anything, so he figured he'd go along with this and charm the naïve woman sitting next to him as a means to end this whole thing.

"Hello," Jareth replied with a sultry smile.

"Do you come here often?" she asked.

 _Seriously?_ Jareth thought. That's the best she could do? She was clearly an amateur at this whole thing. But he didn't want to embarrass her, so he simply said in a low voice, "On occasion. You?"

"First timer. Look, I hope this doesn't seem forward or anything, but uh…I saw you sitting here alone and thought I'd come introduce myself," the young woman said, attempting to seem bold.

"I'm glad you did," Jareth lied, but said in an optimistic voice. "My night was starting to look a little… _lonely_ , to say the least. I'm Jared."

The woman held out her hand, which Jareth shook. "Brittany. So, Jared. What's a good looking guy like you doing sitting here all by yourself?"

"I was waiting," Jareth replied, staring intensely into the girls blue eyes.

Brittany tilted her head and raised one of her eyebrows. "For what?"

"For you, of course."

Brittany smiled, and blushed. "You seem like trouble," she said.

"And yet it seems like that's what you want," Jareth noted.

Crossing her legs and straightening her back, Brittany tried giving Jareth an ample view of her body. "Maybe you're right."

"Well then, Brittany. Care to take a walk on the wild side?"

* * *

Sarah was having a rough thirty minutes. It had been nearly thirty minutes since she left Jareth's side, and there wasn't a damn attractive woman anywhere in this god forsaken hotel! If there was, they were either with another guy, or too young. She hoped Jareth was having worse luck than her. So far, Sarah had been hit on by several men, all of whom reeked like booze and cigarette smoke, and she had to send them packing. Not that they would have stood a chance anyway. She knew she looked like a knockout in her leopard print dress. Usually that kind of dress sent out a cheap and slutty message, but it just made Sarah look primal and determined.

She wasn't sure why she felt so compelled to do this though; sure she found women to be sexy, but she wasn't exactly bisexual and didn't necessarily _crave_ to be with another woman. Yeah it was fun and felt good, and she couldn't deny she even enjoyed watching girl on girl porn often, but she'd mostly wanted to do this for Jareth's pleasure; what turned him on, turned her on. She had originally wanted to find a third person _with_ Jareth too, but then Sarah's competitive nature got the best of her and she had to turn this into a game. And it seemed like luck wasn't on her side tonight…

Just when she felt like giving up, that's when she saw them: a group of women who looked to be in their late-twenties or so, just entering the restaurant. There were four of them, and they were all quite attractive, Sarah thought. Two blondes, one brunette, and a redhead. A girl's weekend, perhaps? Sarah then took notice in how the brunette was wearing a sash around her body, and a tiara- it was her bachelorette party. Well that rules her out, Sarah thought. She wasn't sure how she was going to do this, or which one seemed like she'd be the most adventurous out of the other three. If she had to guess, Sarah would place her bet on the stunning blonde wearing the low plunging bodysuit who had several visible tattoos.

The girl's started walking to the bar and got a high top table a few feet away from Sarah. They already sounded pretty drunk, probably from pre-gaming, Sarah assumed. She listened in on their conversation, and they were talking about some guy's dick, and how big it was. Then Sarah found her perfect opportunity to strike: she heard one of the girls say they needed someone to take their picture for them. Sarah casually and gracefully stood up from her bar stool a few short minutes later, and turned to the girls'.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I was just on my way out, and I heard one of you say you wanted a picture taken. Do you want me to do it for you?" Sarah asked.

"Oh my gosh, that would be amazing," the redhead said. "Thank you soooo much!"

"Yeah, no problem," Sarah replied, taking the cell phone the redhead gave her. "Okay, ready? One, two, three." Sarah snapped a couple of shots of the girls, and handed the phone back.

"Thanks, girl!" said the non-tattooed blonde.

"Sure thing. So, you're getting married, huh?" Sarah asked the brunette.

"Yes, in two weeks! It's my last night as a free woman," she slurred. "Woo!"

Sarah let out a light laugh. "Well, congratulations." She then turned her attention to the tattooed blonde. "Seems like you ladies are having a lot of fun," she said in a low voice.

Tattooed blondie smiled when Sarah said this. "We definitely are, but are you? Doesn't seem like it."

"Oh, I'm just here on a business trip with a coworker, so yeah. Not too fun," Sarah said in her best despondent voice.

"You should join us," the same blonde suggested.

Sarah definitely didn't miss the twinkle in the blonde's eyes. This was going to be easy. "Aw, thanks, but I wouldn't want to impose or anything…"

"Oh don't be silly!" the brunette yelled. "Join the festivities! Us girls gotta stick together!"

Sarah couldn't help but laugh at this, and took a seat at the table, right next to the blonde that peaked her interest. "Alright, alright. But, shots are on me."

* * *

"We lost a lot of good men that night," Jareth finished saying, trying his best to look sad. "Those poor, strong men would never live to see another day." He looked up to Brittany, whose blue eyes were giving him a look of empathy. He'd been talking to her for a little over an hour, and she was eating up every word Jareth said. She rested her hand on his.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Jared. Climbing Mount Everest sounds _so_ dangerous," Brittany replied.

Jareth sighed. "Yes, yes it is. The nightmares still plague me to this day."

Frowning, Brittany said, "You poor thing. How do you manage to get by?"

"I try to keep my mind occupied," Jareth answered. "Talking to a beautiful woman like you helps."

This caught Brittany's attention and she rubbed Jareth's hand, looking shyly down to the floor. "Well, there's more than one way I'd be able to help, you know." She looked back up to Jareth, interested in seeing his expression.

"Oh? And how's that?" Jareth inquired.

Brittany leaned in, put her hand on Jareth's inner thigh, and whispered, "Let me take care of you tonight, Jared." She drew back a little, and stared at him. Her body language might as well have said, _take me I'm yours._

Jareth turned away dramatically. "I couldn't possibly. I'm afraid I might…overwhelm you."

Brittany reached out and turned Jareth's head towards here. "You won't. Plus…you did dare me to take a walk on the wild side."

This was far too easy, Jareth thought. And Sarah thought he didn't have game? Please. "Only if you're certain…"

"I'm down if you are," Brittany said.

Jareth narrowed his eyes, and smiled seductively.

* * *

The two hours were to be up in about twenty minutes, and Sarah wasn't even close to sealing the deal with bombshell Barbie. Sure, they'd been flirting, or so it seemed, but she had hardly spent any alone time with her, and Sarah was ready to pull out the big guns. Jareth hadn't sought her out yet, so she assumed he was still trying to woo someone as well. She absolutely could not lose, and she would if she wasn't back in the room with this girl soon. Here goes nothing, Sarah thought.

"Hey, do you want go somewhere private and talk for a couple of minutes?" Sarah asked the blonde girl, whose name she had already forgotten.

"Hell yeah," she answered all too enthusiastically. "But…where would we go?" she asked, furrowing her brows. "I don't know actually…I probably shouldn't leave my friends. You see how fucked up they all are."

Sarah looked to the other three women who were looking at pictures on one of their phones. "They'll be fine for a bit," Sarah said when she turned back to the girl. "I promise I'll make it worth your while," she added in her best seductive voice.

The blonde simply smiled at Sarah for a few seconds, and then told her friends she'd be right back. She turned to Sarah again, and said, "Lead the way."

* * *

" _This_ is your room?" Brittany asked Jareth, staring at everything in wonder.

"Indeed. Do you like it?" Jareth questioned as he leaned back against the nearest wall, taking note that there was twenty minutes left till midnight. He was close to winning, but he still needed her consent to participate before Sarah barged in.

"Do I like it? It's amazing!" Brittany exclaimed.

Jareth rolled his eyes, and was beginning to get a little annoyed of this woman. Now that he had her here, his interest in her dwindled even more than before and she was hurting his bloody ears with her yelling. Then, to make matters worse, she jumped on the bed and face planted on it.

"Ugghhh, so comfortable!" she felt the need to say.

Jareth sneered. What on earth is she doing, he asked himself. She's acting like a ten year old! "Yes it is quite…comfortable," Jareth agreed reluctantly. He still needed to be nice to seal the deal soon, before Sarah came up. Where was she anyway? He had no way to contact her either, damnit.

Brittany flipped over and extended her arms out, rubbing the duvet cover up and down. "It's so big too, you could fit like five people on it."

"I've thought about that, before," Jareth replied and took a seat on the corner edge of the bed. Here was his opportunity. "That idea sounds marvelous, if you ask me."

Sitting up, Brittany got on her knees and scooted over to Jareth. She began rubbing his shoulders, and Jareth couldn't help but actually enjoy the feeling; who didn't love a shoulder rub?

"What do you think?" Jareth then asked her, trying to focus on the job.

She continued rubbing his shoulders. "What do I think about what?"

He couldn't help but roll his eyes again, and Jareth said, "About having several people intertwined on this bed."

Silence. "I mean, sure, if that's your thing," Brittany finally answered.

"What is your… _thing,_ dear Brittany?" Jareth sought to know.

"Definitely not a threesome," she answered.

"Why not?"

"I don't know… I've just never been with more than one person at once."

Jareth stopped her ministrations, and turned to face Brittany. "That shocks me. A sexy little thing like you, and you've never indulged in the erotic pleasure of having two people touch you at once?"

Brittany looked down ashamed. "No. Is that bad?"

"Not at all. But you should try it someday, it is without doubt one of the most stimulating experiences you'll endure."

Brittany contemplated Jareth's words for a few seconds. "It isn't that I wouldn't be interested I guess, the opportunity just never presented itself."

Jareth lifted her chin, and gave her a naughty look. "What if it did? Tonight?"

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK!" blonde tattooed Barbie yelled.

No more than five seconds after Sarah and the blonde sat up to leave, the brunette bachelorette had projectile vomited, and most of it managed to land on Sarah and Jareth's suitor. _Fan-fucking-tastic,_ Sarah thought. What a way to lose.

"Oh my god, I'm so sor-" the brunette had begun to say, but then more throw up came out of her mouth, except this time she turned her head to the floor.

"Excuse me, is there a problem over here?" a sudden voice asked.

Sarah looked up from the scene and saw one of the bouncers come by, checking on the brunette. Well that can't be good…

"Ladies, I'm afraid you're going to have to leave the premises," the bouncer said. "Immediately." He folded his arms, and the two friends of the brunette helped her stand, while the tattooed blonde looked completely pissed off that not only she had vomit all over her, but her chances of getting laid came to an end as well.

 _I am so out of here,_ Sarah told herself. "Well, it was nice meeting you all, and…good luck with…that," she said as she pointed her finger up and down the brunette and turned to leave.

"Hey, wait!" the blonde yelled.

Sarah kept walking. She was totally over this evening, and her whole plan turned sideways on her. She really hoped Jareth was back in the room already, _without_ a little playmate.

* * *

Sarah made it back to the room a few minutes later, and sighed before sliding the room key in. It was 11:50 PM and she really wasn't in the mood to face Jareth and hear him say, "I told you so," or anything else that would fire her up. He knew she was a sore loser. When she opened the door, she walked in and dropped her purse to the ground.

"Babe?" she said out loud. "Are you back?" The lights had been left on before they left, so that wasn't a good indicator if he was in the room or not. She walked towards the bedroom to change, but what she saw when she reached the room took her completely off guard and made her gasp. There, laying on the bed all seductively in a black dress, was…some other female. _That smug bastard_ …

"Hi," was all Brittany said. She got up off the bed, and walked towards Sarah. "You must be Rachel. I'm Brittany."

"Uh, hi, Brittany…where's Jared?" Sarah inquired in a somewhat stern voice. She had almost used his real name too, but caught herself before she did. Jared really was a poor name to choose, she thought.

"Oh, he's freshening up, I think," Brittany answered, turning her body towards the bathroom. She faced Sarah again. "Wanna sit?"

Sarah furrowed her brows, and was totally irritated that this…little bimbo who looked ten was offering her to sit in _her_ room. "I'll stand, thanks."

"Sure. Can I get you some champagne at least? Jared ordered some. He thought it might calm the nerves." Brittany walked towards the small table which had on top some champagne in ice and an assortment of chocolate covered strawberries.

Sarah couldn't help but stare at this stranger in their room as the girl poured herself some champagne. She tilted her head and checked her out; she was extremely pretty, but seemed a bit daft. And young. She was petite and cute, and definitely had style. Damnit. So Jareth was able to convince some random tart into this, huh? Sarah wasn't sure how she felt about that, for she was certain that she would win. She especially didn't know how to feel about the fact that Jareth had actually pursued someone on his own. This was her idea though, why did she care? She knew how Jareth felt about her. Maybe he was just testing her though...maybe this was all a ploy to get Sarah to admit she really wasn't up for this, which would never happen. That's the way he wants to play? Fine then. She'd make him give up first.

"Yeah, champagne would be great actually," Sarah said and walked over to Brittany.

Just then, Jareth came out and saw the two women standing next to each other. "Ah, Rachel. You're back. I see you've met Brittany. Isn't she delightful?"

"Yeah, she is," Sarah said as she looked Brittany up and down. "This dress is gorgeous, too. Her boobs look great in it," she added, reaching out to run one hand softly over the satin at Brittany's hip, who didn't even recoil from the touch.

Unbidden, Jareth's cock flinched watching Sarah touch Brittany. This was unexpected. Why hasn't Sarah told her to leave yet? He thought for sure Sarah would get pissed that he'd won and kick the poor girl out. Sarah must think something is up and was calling his bluff. Fine, if that's how she wanted to play, he'd play. He had already won the game, which was enough for him. It was only a matter of time before Sarah realized she couldn't go through with this. He'd have to up his antics.

"Mmm, they do, don't they?" Jareth chimed in, walking over to the girls.

"Yours look pretty fabulous, too," Brittany then said to Sarah.

"That's why I bought the dress," Sarah replied, jiggling her chest a little in the leopard print dress.

Sarah's mind was spinning now, confused from all that was happening. She wanted to tease Jareth, and push him to the limits, but maybe he really was down for this. A small part of her thought he wouldn't be, considering he had technically won tonight already. Now she was mostly nervous that he really was interested in fucking another chick, since he was doing nothing to stop this. All she wanted to do was to roll into Jareth's arms and kiss him, touch him, have her way with him, and him only. Yet, she still didn't want to admit defeat, and he wasn't ending this.

"So how do you two know each other again?" Brittany suddenly asked.

Jareth answered first, explaining that Sarah was his coworker whom he occasionally sought relief in when he was feeling down in the dumps over his nightmares. Sarah narrowed his eyes at his story, and was actually kind of pissed he didn't just say she was his girlfriend but was impressed he came up with such an exaggerated tale about losing his best friends at Mount Everest. What a clever idiot.

Before Sarah could chime in, Brittany said, "Wow, that's so cool you guys have that kind of relationship."

"Thanks," Sarah said. "Yeah, Jared's really been awesome. He's an amazing teacher. In more ways than one."

"Is that so?" Brittany lowered her voice and cast a grin that said, _Spill._

"Well," Sarah began, "It all started when Jared lost his buddies climbing that stupid mountain. I wanted to make him feel better, but I didn't realize _I_ needed some help getting out of my own rut. He really can make you feel the most amazing things."

Next to her Brittany sighed. "Ugh, I bet he can. I need somebody to get me out of _my_ rut. I haven't had sex in a month." She said it like it had been a five-year drought.

"Well, tonight must be your lucky night," Sarah said as she looked to Jareth and then back to Brittany.

Jareth forced a smile, and knew Sarah was trying to get him to make the first move for she was apprehensive. He knew what he had to do. There was only one way out of this.

"Before we begin," Jareth begun to say, "I have to ask you Rachel…you aren't experiencing a flare up right now, are you dear?"

Sarah suddenly turned her attention back to Jareth, her eyes widening and face turning red at his question. "What?"

"What are you talking about?" Brittany then asked, looking a little worried now.

"Oh, my. Did we forget to mention? Rachel has… _warts_. But they might not be inflamed at the moment," Jareth said. "It's perfectly harmless, just make sure you stay away from the pink flesh," he added, putting his hand on one side of his mouth, as if telling Brittany a secret.

"JARED!" Sarah yelled.

"Um…" Brittany said, looking absolutely uncomfortable.

"Now, now. We have to be honest, Rachel," Jareth added.

"Well it's only fair to say then," Sarah started to say to Brittany, "that our buddy here, _Jared,_ has ED!"

"What's ED?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, shoot, I forgot you're twelve," Sarah answered, slapping her hand to her forehead. "Erectile dysfunction. Yeah, it's a real problem. Poor guy can hardly get it up."

"Ha! That's just RICH," Jareth said. "At least I don't have warts _and_ irritable bowel syndrome."

"Oh I have another disorder!" Sarah shouted, throwing her hands up. "Well it's better than having a small dick on top of being unable to get it up!"

As the two continued to go back and forth, Brittany slowly backed out of the crazy and disease infested room hoping neither would realize it. When she reached the living room, she booked it and left.

"Is she gone?" Sarah asked when she heard the door shut.

Jareth looked relieved. "Yes, finally. ED? Really, Sarah?"

Sarah pointed to Jareth. "You said I had WARTS! That's way worse! No one wants to have a fucking contagious disease, you jerk."

"I wouldn't have had to go there had you just put an end to this when you met the girl."

Sarah crossed her arms. "Why her, anyway?"

Sighing, Jareth said, "She came on to me at the bar, about twenty minutes after you left."

"And you brought her back here."

"Yes," was all Jareth said.

"Why?"

"Seriously, Sarah?" Jareth asked in an impatient tone. "Because you started this whole thing and that was the point, wasn't it. Don't be jealous or upset, this is _your_ doing."

Sarah said nothing. She knew he was right, but she couldn't help it. "She was really pretty."

"Yes, she was," Jareth agreed.

Sarah lowered her arms so they were by her sides. "Oh so you do want her."

"For fuck sakes, no!" Jareth countered. "I merely agreed that she was attractive. Don't start with me, you're the one who had to go through with this. I thought by bringing her back here, you'd get pissed off and would kick her out immediately. But no, instead you had to be stubborn as usual and take it a whole step further. I wasn't going to actually fuck her, Sarah. What is it going to take to get you to understand that I only want _you_? I love _you_. I don't want or need anyone else, pleasure or not. This was a horrible idea, and I should have never agreed to it to begin with."

Sarah's heart dropped; she completely skipped over everything else he had said and focused on those three little words. Jareth hadn't yet told her he loved her in the six months they'd been together. "You…you love me?"

He sighed, exhausted from this whole thing. "Of course, I do. How could I not? Even though you never think things through and put us in precarious situations like this."

Sarah walked to Jareth and took his hand and sighed. "I'm sorry, Jareth. I…I thought this would be fun, and I wanted to do it to turn you on. You once said you liked watching two women with each other, and I just. I don't know what I was thinking. You're right, this was dumb."

"Sarah," Jareth said letting out a breath of air and squeezing Sarah's hand. "I _used_ to love watching women be intimate with one another, especially if I was involved. But I lost the urge to do all that when I realized how important you are to me. I thought it was something I wanted too, but the moment you left me in the bar earlier, it felt…wrong. I want you by my side, always. If this is to ever happen, it can't be forced."

"You're right," Sarah said. "I definitely didn't think this through. As soon as I saw, Brittany or whatever, I realized I totally did not want to see you fucking her. Can we just forget this happened?"

"Oh no, I plan on reminding you that you lost miserably…for the rest of our lives," Jareth stated laughing. "I thought you _had your ways_."

Rolling her eyes, Sarah dropped Jareth's hand and said, "Yeah well. Tonight just wasn't my night. I was bound to have a bad one at least once in my life."

"There's still time to make it your night," Jareth replied, wriggling his eyebrows.

Warmth flowed through Sarah at Jareth's words and she took a step toward him so that she was even closer to him, and boldly cupped his cock in her hand, fondling him through his jeans.

"Oh? Do you intend to make it better for me?" Sarah playfully asked.

"Indeed I do," Jareth answered in short breaths.

"How?" Sarah questioned, quickening the pace a little on his jeans.

Jareth moaned and placed his own hand on the outer part of Sarah's dress, cupping her center. "Well, for starters, I'd like to lick that sweet little cunt of yours."

Sarah gulped. "Yeah? Then what?"

"Then I want to fuck you with my fingers, and taste your cum," he added.

Sarah's eyes were beginning to hazy from the lust that was taking over her. "And then?"

"Then I want to fuck you over and over into oblivion, until you're shouting my name, and I want your pussy sore for the rest of the night."

Sarah couldn't handle this any longer; she needed him. "Well then we'd better get started," Sarah said.

She freed the button on his fly and lowered his zipper. With her lips to his jaw, she whispered, "I want your cum to fill my mouth first."

"Sarah," Jareth breathed, his eyes hot and tender. He cupped Sarah's throat, his thumbs brushing over her jaw. "You're unraveling me."

Sarah smiled and reached inside his boxer briefs and wrapped her hands around him, offering up her lips for a kiss. Jareth obliged her, taking her mouth with a fierceness that left her breathless.

"I want you," he growled.

Sarah sank to her knees on the carpeted floor, pulling his pants down enough to give her the access she needed. Jareth exhaled harshly when Sarah's lips flowed over the wide crown. He reached back for the edge of the nearby table, his hands curling around the wood with white-knuckled force. Sarah held him with both hands and mouthed the plush head, sucking gently. The softness of his skin and his uniquely appealing scent made her moan. She felt the vibration ripping through his entire body and heard a rough sound mumble in his chest.

Jareth touched her cheek, and said, "Lick it."

Aroused by the command, Sarah fluttered her tongue across the underside and shivered with delight when he rewarded her with a hot burst of pre-cum. Fisting the root of him with one hand, Sarah hollowed her cheeks and drew rhythmically, hoping for more.

Jareth made a sound filling with the sweetest agony. "Gods, Sarah…your mouth. Keep sucking. Like that…hard and deep."

She was so turned on by Jareth's pleasure, Sarah squirmed. His hands pushed into her hair, pulling and tugging at the roots, growing rougher as the lust he felt for Sarah overwhelmed his control. The soft bite of pain made Sarah even hungrier and greedier. Her head bobbed as she pleasured him, jacking him with one hand while she sucked and stroked the crest with her mouth. Jareth swelled, growing thicker and longer. Her knees were uncomfortable, but she didn't care; her gaze was riveted to Jareth as his head fell back and he fought for breath.

"I love fucking your mouth," Jareth said and took over, thrusting his hips as if racing to orgasm.

Sarah gripped his straining thighs in both hands, frantically working her lips and tongue, desperate for his climax. His balls were heavy and big, and Sarah cupped them, rolling them gently, feeling them tighten and draw up.

"Fuck, Sarah." His voice was a guttural rasp and his hands tightened in her hair. "You're making me come."

The first spurt of semen was so thick, Sarah struggled to swallow. Mindless in his own pleasure, Jareth was thrusting against the back of her throat, his cock throbbing with every wrenching pulse into her mouth. His entire body shuddered as she took everything he had. The sounds he made and the muttered, breathless praises were the most gratifying she'd ever heard.

Sarah licked him clean, marveling at how he didn't fully soften even after the explosive orgasm, which meant he was still capable of fucking her senseless and more than willing to, she knew. She stood up and Jareth immediately slanted his mouth over hers, kissing her slowly and deeply. Sarah's hands slid up and under his shirt and she felt his muscular back. He wasted no time in unzipping her dress, leaving her in nothing but her black panties, bra, and heels.

Growling when he saw her naked form, Jareth picked her up and threw her on the bed, scurrying out of his pants that were halfway down his legs. Sarah parted her legs so Jareth could settle comfortable between them, and the weight of him against her made Sarah's heart sight and her blood warm with desire.

"Fuck me," she said breathlessly.

"Soon," Jareth replied, sliding downward and nuzzling between her breasts.

Sarah gasped when Jareth's mouth covered her nipple and sucked through the lacey bra, deep pulls that made her core clench. He moved to her other breast, his hand reaching back to unclasp the contraption that held her breasts in. Sarah arched into him, lost to the magic of his mouth as it moved over her body, his tongue dipping into her navel, then sliding lower. He then slowly began to pull down her panties, helping her ease out of them.

He purred with masculine satisfaction when the tip of his middle finger rimmed her cleft. "You're so swollen and wet for me."

Jareth pulled Sarah's legs over his shoulder and licked between her folds. Her hands fisted the sheets, her chest heaving as Jareth circled her clit with the tip of his tongue, then nudged the hypersensitive knot of nerves. Sarah's hips moved restlessly into the torment, her muscles tightening with the clawing need to come. The light, teasing flutters, were driving her insane, giving her just enough to make her writhe but not enough to orgasm.

"Jareth, please," Sarah begged.

"Not yet. Gods you taste good."

He continued to torture her, coaxing her body to the brink of orgasm, and then letting her slide back down. Over and over. Was this punishment for everything that transpired tonight, Sarah wondered? His tongue was tireless and diabolical, focusing on her clit until a single stroke would set her off, then moving lower to thrust into her. The shallow plunges were maddening, making her desperate enough to beg more.

"Fuck, please Jareth, let me come. I need to come, please."

"Shh, I've got you, Precious."

Jareth pushed three fingers into her, fucking her with his fingers hard like he promised, and finished her with a tenderness that made the orgasm roll through like a crashing wave, building and swelling and spreading through her in a warm rush of pleasure. He threaded his fingers with Sarah's when he hovered over her again, restraining her arms. The head of his cock aligned with the slick entrance of her body and he pushed into her. Sarah moaned, shifting to accommodate the heavy surge of his penis.

Jareth's breath gusted hard and humid against Sarah's throat, his frame trembling as he slid carefully in and out of Sarah. "Mine, Sarah. You're mine," he growled.

Sarah wrapped her legs around his hips, welcoming him deeper, feeling his buttocks flex and release against her calves as he demonstrated to her body that it would indeed take his lick length all the way to the root. With their hands linked, Jareth took Sarah's mouth and plunged his tongue inside, and began to really fuck her, gliding in and out with languid skill, the tempo precise and rough.

She felt every rock-hard inch of him and the unmistakable reiteration that every inch of Sarah was his to possess. He drove the message home repeatedly until Sarah was gasping against his mouth, her hands bloodless from the strength of her grip on his.

"Ugh, fuck, Jareth!" she screamed. "Harder, I need you to fuck me harder."

Before he obliged to her commands, he spoke heated praise and encouragement, telling Sarah how beautiful she was, how perfect she felt to him, how he'd never stop and wouldn't stop. His pace quickened for several slamming thrusts, and then he plunged hard and deep.

"Fucking come for me, Sarah," he demanded.

Sarah sobbed and came with a sharp cry of relief, crying his name, and Jareth climaxed with a hiss of her name, spilling into her. Sarah relaxed into the mattress, sweaty and boneless and replete.

"I'm not done," he whispered darkly, adjusting his knees to increase the force of his thrusts. The pace remained expertly measured, each plunge staking a claim- _your body exists to serve me, and no one else._

Biting her lip, Sarah fought back the sounds of helpless pleasure and fell into the frightening depths of emotion that she felt for Jareth.

* * *

After their heated sexscapade ended, Jareth and Sarah laid in bed curled up together, panting heavily. Sarah was definitely sore, her muscles thrumming with remembered pleasure, and she was still thinking about more. She could never get enough of Jareth, and the thought unnerved her. She was addicted to him, and she got the feeling he felt the same way. And he loved her…

"That. Was a thousand times better than any threesome would ever be," Jareth suddenly said.

Sarah laughed. "Are you sure you won't ever get sick of just me? Someday we may need to spice things up."

"We'll cross that bridge when and if that happens. Quite honestly, you're more than enough to handle, my little sex-fueled vixen. And it's only been six months."

"You make it sound like you're my sex slave or something," Sarah said with a chuckle.

Jareth held Sarah tighter and kissed her forehead. "I might as well be. But it's a job I take pride in."

"You're just as hooked on sex as I am, you fiend," Sarah pointed out.

"Just one of the many reasons I love you."

Sarah managed to escape Jareth's clutches and she sat up, her hair in a wild mess. "You know, never in a million years did I think we'd end up like this. Together."

Jareth saw that Sarah's green eyes were getting a little misty, so he sat up too to console her. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Because…I love you too. So much. You've managed to make me feel more alive in fifteen years than any other experience was able to. Remember when I told you that I saw everything in black and white after my time in the Labyrinth?"

Jareth nodded his head; he remembered that conversation fondly.

"Well everything is finally in color again," Sarah stated. "I didn't realize the one thing I was missing in my life, was you. It's always been you."

"Oh Precious," Jareth said as he took Sarah into his arms, and kissed the top of her head. "You always get emotional after sex, do you realize that?"

Sarah punched Jareth in the chest lightly. "Do not," she said wiping a tear from her eye.

"You do," he said laughing. "But I wouldn't have you any other way. Except, maybe no more threesome inspired games, okay?"

Laughing, Sarah said, "Deal."

"I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too, Jareth."

* * *

 **AN: Aww, aren't they sweet together? Threesomes are always a touchy subject; it's like... you wanna do it, but then when push comes to shove, you're thinking, "maybe this wasn't the best idea after all." I think being the outsider or third person is probably the way to do it haha no experience here, guys, just my thoughts!**

 **The scene where J+S were making up illnesses and disorders about one another is inspired from the movie Just Go With It. Such a funny one!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, I'd love to hear your thoughts and comments! Always a pleasure ;)**


End file.
